Disney Infinity The Battle For Infinity Chapters 1-4
by Animationfangirl955
Summary: The Dinsey characters are fighting together to stop the villains from taking over their universe.


Chapter 1 The Warning

It's a normal day in Disney Infinity. Until they all find out there's something suspicious going on. "Hey, Elsa do you think they'll be any new people coming?" Anna was walking along with her older sister Elsa.

"I don't know Anna, we just found some new people. And still more to meet."

"Ya."

"Mickey! Sorcerer Mickey!" The yelling came down the hall of the Disney castle, it was non other than Donald. Micky's old friend.

"What is it Donald?" Mickey asked his troubled old friend.

"Something feels fishy around here. I can feel it" Donald was so nervous he could barely breath.

"Donald! Donald, breath!" Mickey shacked his friend to try to snap him out. "Donald if this is true first we have to find out who's planning all this.

" Donald snapped out of his worried state. "R-Right"

Mickey started pacing around the room. "Hmmm...what's going on here?"

"Baymax what are we going to do? We practically meet everyone here." Hiro was talking to his robot friend made by his brother, Baymax.

"I'm indicating some slow heart rate. Do you need any assistance?" Baymax was programmed to help Hiro in any health ways possible.

"No it just, I'm wondering where's the excitement?" Hiro was looking of a building roof in the Avengers world. Suddenly the ground started shaking. "W-What the?!" Hiro was looking around the area.

While in the west area near the forest Elsa and Anna felt the same movement. "Elsa what's going on, is this a earthquake?!" Anna was scared at this sudden movement.

"I-I don't know Anna", as Elsa tried to calm her younger sibling.

"Mickey what is this?!" Donald started to run in circles.

"I don't know Donald. But I'm going to check outside." Mickey ran out to the balcony. There was a hug crake in the center of the ground. "Is the world breaking!" Mickey was trying to figure out what is doing this. Suddenly the building started to brake.

"Baymax we have to get out of here!" Hiro climbed onto Baymax's back. Baymax opened up his wings to set of south of the disaster.

"Let's go Anna we have to find a safer spot!" Elsa ran south followed by Anna.

"Be warned all of you! If you try to interfere our plan you all will fall!" Malecifent's shadow disappeared into the crack in the ground.

"So it's Malecifent's doing." Mickey started pacing around the room, with a puzzled look on his face.

"What are we going to do Mickey!" Donald started to breath heavy again.

"Donald get a hold of yourself! If you don't calm down you'll end up suffocating yourself."

Donald was slowing down his breathing. "Y-Your right. But what are we going to do? "

Knowing Maleficent's power she can kill us." Donald was getting butterflies in his stomach thinking about all this.

"Hmmm I don't know. But we have to stop her as soon as possible."

Chapter 2 Meet Hiro Hamada

"W-What was that all about!" Hiro's hearts started beating as fast as a racing car at a Grand Prix.

"I indicate your heart rate is fast. Do you need assistance?" Baymax asked, worried about his friend.

"Y-Ya I'm fine Baymax." It's hard to believe I've been with Baymax since "That" incident. Hiro thought to himself. "Huh what's that?" Hiro snapped out of his trance. There was a bunch of tree looking monsters. "Let's head down there and stop them!" As Hiro commanded his friend. Baymax flew down to the ground. It didn't take long before they were discovered. Instantly they were attacked by them. "Stay close and watch out for surprise attacks." Hiro warned his buddy. Baymax used his karate and rocket hand installed by Hiro. While Hiro used his microrobots made by him. One by one each of the creatures fell down. Baymax was about 10 feet away from Hiro. He quickly turned his head in Hiro's direction. There was a huge tree like creature behind him ready to struck him in the back. Baymax used his jet wings to fly to Hiro to save him. Hiro soon turned around to see Baymax. "Baymax!" A tear ran down Hiro's cheek. His buddy was struck by the sharp branch, and soon ripped to shreds. Hiro had to get out as soon as possible he took Baymax's program chip and ran away on his microbots. "Baymax..." He kept crying.

Anna and Elsa were walking along still pondering about the sudden Earthquake. "Elsa who that?" Anna asked as she pointed to the small boy.

"I don't know Anna." They walked a along and found a little boy, siting against a rock, in its shade. He looked around the age of 14 1/2. He wore armor that looked beat up, the clothing part ripped up, and some blood from cuts.

"Hey are you all right?" Elsa asked the young man in her sweet tone. He just kept on crying. He looked up to see the two. "What's your name?". Elsa asked the young man in a sweet tone. "I-I-I'm Hiro. Hiro Hamada." Hiro went back to crying. Anna noticed he was holding a chip with the words Tadashi Hamada written on it.

"Elsa we can't leave him here by himself.". Anna was worried about Hiro.

"I know Anna." Elsa looked at the hurt boy. "Hey, why don't you come with us?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"R-Really?" He looked up at her with red eyes from crying.

"Sure.". She took his hand, as they walked to their castle.

Chapter 3 the Hurt Heart

At the castle Elsa was tending to Hiro's wounds. He was in his normal street wear with his red shirt, dark blue jacket, and brown pants, but still had a sad look in his eyes. "Hey, everything will be alright." Elsa tried to cheer the boy up. But it didn't seemed to work.

"Y-Your right." Hiro replied in a sad, hurt tone.

Anna walked into the room, "Hey are you ok?" She looked worried at the boy.

"Ya. I'm just tired." He looked at her with a tried look.

"You should rest, I'll show to your room." Anna offered the boy.

"Hey Elsa, and how's things going?" Their friend Wreck it Ralph walked into the room along with another person.

"Not really much Ralph." Anna noticed the big man at the door.

"Oh. Who's this?" Ralph looked at the hurt boy sitting in the chair.

"His name is Hiro." Elsa got up and took the medical stuff along with her to put away.

"I hope he feels ok." Ralph started to chat along with Anna about the warning event that happened earlier. In the distance they heard a little conversation in whisper from Hiro and the guest that came with Ralph.

"Hi, my name's Vanellope, Vanellope Von Scweetz." Vanellope talked to the boy in a calm tone. "Hi my name's Hiro, Hiro Hamada." He started to smile to the little girl.

"I hope you start to feel better." She looked at the boy with a hopeful look on her face. "Thanks." Ralph and Anna stared at the two.

"This is the first time I've seen her like this, since that battle in Sugar Rush." Ralph whispered to Anna.

"Ya. But it looks like she's helping him cheer up." Anna smiled at the two.

"Well what's going on here?" Elsa walked up to Ralph and Vanellope.

"Oh nothing Elsa, just the start of a good relationship." Anna replied to her sister.

"Oh Anna. Do you always have to pair someone up with another?" She said in a joking tone to her younger sister.

"So what's going on, why were you sad?" Vanellope asked Hiro.

"My friend and I were trying to defend each other. I was careless and didn't notice one of them behind me. My friend was killed in trying to save me." He started to frown and get sad. As he looked at Baymax's chip.

"Hey cheer up. If your friends a robot we can just fix him up can't we?" Vanellope looked at the chip and answered.

"Y-Your right." Hiro smiled at her once again.

"But if only I had the right parts." He started to have a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Elsa walked up to the two.

"I'm feeling much better thanks. Especially you Vanellope." He look at her with a happy look. "Y-Your Welcome." She started to blush like a red strawberry. Elsa took Hiro to the room to which he would stay.

"Hey, looks like you have a little crush." Ralph poked Vanellope in a joking way.

"Shut up stink brain!" Vanellope started to kick Ralph, while blushing more.

"Hehehe!" Ralph and Anna both started to giggle.

"Hey not you too Anna!" Vanellope's whole face turned red.

Chapter 4 Merida and Experiment 626

Along a tree branch was a cybug chewing along a branch which lead to a nest full of birds. Out of no where came a arrow and hit dead on the cybug. "That was a hassle wasn't it?" Merida put down her bow and continued to walk along. Just a few blocks away there was a small bunny dog like creature scurrying around. Knocking every enemy into the ground. He seemed to be talking in a certain language only he knows. Merida saw these enemies they were more cybugs. "You wee laseys are big trouble makers arn't you?" Merida raised her bow to shoot them. The shots were dead one. Each one fell to the ground broken and not functioning any more. Stitch stared at Merida for a long time. Questioning what weapon she has.

"What is that?" Stitch pointed to Merida's bow.

"This is meh bow. Have you seen one before?" She looked at the little blue creature.

"Nope. My name is Stitch. Stitch experiment 626." He pointed to himself.

"Your a wee little lasey arn't you?" She sat down to look closer at Stitch.

"Stitch little lasey?" He looked at her with a puzzled look while tilting his head to the side. "Stitch lost and doesn't know where to go." He sat down near Merida.

"Well why don't you come along with me?" She stood up and looked at the little cute blue creature.

"Really? Yay!" He stood up. Stitch and Merida walked along together. Still looking out for more cybugs to get rid off.


End file.
